culminating_project_special_ed_resources_by_bcfandomcom-20200213-history
Positive Behavioral Supports, Differentiated Instruction, and Assistive Techonolgy
Roles and Skills of Special Education Teachers The main role as a special education teacher is to provide instruction and support which guides the participation of the child with disabilities in the classroom. Here are a few of the additional roles: * Able to provide necessary information to the classroom teacher prior to the child entering the general education classroom regarding the child's disability. * Responsible for the development, implementation and evaluation of the students' IEP. * Responsible for maintaining student records-IEP, ICPMB, Report cards When choosing if you want to pursue a profession in the special education field here are a few traits that you should evaluate if you possess them. * Organization: This is one of the core skills that will help you succeed as a teacher in your everyday routine in the classroom. Ways that a special education would be able to make their rooms organized is by color coordinating folders or baskets, labeling all important area of the classroom that will be used, assigning students with a communication log to got between home and school. This form of communication will allow for parents to receive updates about their child's day as well as allowing the parents communicate with the teacher about struggles or successes they are having with their child. * Creativity: When in the special education field there are not two children that learn the same. Creativity will play a big part of your lesson plans. For each lesson you may have four or five different ways that you can teach the information to your students. * Highly Intuitive: Some children may find it difficult to express what they are feeling due to their communication skill level. The child may act out or withdraw because they are feeling confused, frustrated or overwhelmed. A special education teacher needs to have intuitive skills to sense if there may be any underlying issues behind the child's behavior. * Calming Nature: A room at times can be intense and the environment can create stress. A great teacher will have a calm nature to help reduce the level of stress in the room. The teacher will be able to create a safe classroom by maintaining a calm atmosphere. * Adaptability- Being a special education teacher nothing will go as planed. You have to be able to adapt to the situation and sometime wing the rest of the lesson. Factors to obtaining a positive learning environment. There is a direct relationship with the kind of learning environment a teacher is able to create in their classroom that will help their students succeed. Some of the factors that can help a teacher make a positive learning environment are: * Addressing the students needs. When a teacher is able to meet and address the needs in the classroom the students are happier to be there. Behavior incidents can occur less frequently and your students engagement and learning will increase. * Create a sense of order and routine. All students are in need of structure with expectation for behaviors and academics. Your students should know what is expected of them at all times, if there is a change in the routine it should be predicted to your student in order to avoid any behaviors. * Get to know your students. Be interested in your students interests. Ask questions, try and incorporate their interest into an class lesson or activity. * Celebrate success. Celebrate your students, let them know when they are doing well or have met a goal. * Provide positive feedback Techniques and approaches used in positive behavior support. Positive behavior supports are able to provide an understanding and solve the problem behavior of an individual or child that is based on values and empirical research. This offers an approach to be able to understand why a child engages in a problem behavior and strategies that help prevent the occurrence of the problem behavior. Examples of a positive behavior strategy are structure (routines, prediction if available for any routine changes). Clear expectations so the students know what is expected, provide opportunities for positive peer interactions, celebrate success. Evidence Base Instruction Intervention Universal Design Learning is a model that is a form of evidence based instruction intervention. This is evidence based because it shows which strategies are successful in providing interventions to the students learning. Universal Design Learning is also know as UDL, this design works on a tier platform which includes 3 tiers. UDL will allow any teacher to be able to give their students information in a way that is adaptable for the student. Tier 1 is the interventions for all students in the classroom in the school (universal programming), if the child is not able to succeed then they move into tier 2. Tier 2 is the targeted group interventions, if the need more help behind tier 2 they will move to tier 3 which is intensive individual instruction. Accommodations and Modifications for exceptional students To be able to help a student with disabilities succeed in the classroom there may be some accommodations that may be needed to me made. Here is a visual of the accommodations that you can make to help your students succeed. More time on assignments and test * Quiet area away from distraction * seating near the teacher * Visual of schedule * Timers * Copy of notes * Allow for audio recording